


☃【鬼坤】酒和奶

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【鬼坤】酒和奶

by：银鱼罐头

-

Brachetto红葡萄酿制的起泡酒一直是王琳凯最爱的东西，他说香槟太酸，像是要将舌叶都给涩得木钝发麻的酸，调制酒喝不来，太烈的会上头，因此王琳凯也顾不了朱星杰和周彦辰每每朝他投来的讥嘲目光，兀自点上一支车厘子颜色的超高糖度甜型起泡酒，杯子却用的他最习惯的四棱多切玻璃墩，在灯光不那么激烈狂躁的卡座休息区，看起来就像是捻了杯果汁般惬意。

“丢人啊，坐远点。”

朱星杰半倚着周彦辰肩头冲王琳凯微微皱眉，王琳凯一边抿着深红色液体一边靠拢过来伸手揍他，一头青灰色的脏辫颤颤巍巍在背着光的方向显得有些张扬而狰狞。

“哎，杰哥看，更丢人的。”

周彦辰酒瓶子往桌上一顿，原本淡漠禁欲的脸此刻表情略微有些出格，一开口就是磕磕巴巴地露出傻气原型。停止打闹的两人齐齐转头看向周彦辰手指点过去的方向，正是离调酒师张晏恺最近的吧台座位，一个将侧面对着三人的纤瘦男人正坐在转椅上和张晏恺聊着些什么，手中握的赫然是王琳凯同款玻杯，而里面盛的，却是晃晃荡荡一大半乳白色不透明液体。

“…不会吧。”

“也许是奶油蘑菇汤呢。”

周彦辰兴致勃勃拍着朱星杰脑袋却被人一掌掀开了，王琳凯没说话，目不转睛盯着那人略微有些拘谨正式的坐姿，顶灯下分辨不出白灰的冲锋衣将立领拉得严实，纯黑碎发规规矩矩贴在耳侧，只一个干净利落的侧面轮廓被昏暗晃动的光打得模糊。他又喝了口已经没什么气泡的起泡酒，迈开步子就往吧台走去。

“你去干嘛？”

“一起丢人啊。”

张晏恺正努力和这位未曾见过的漂亮青年找着话题，他是和一群面熟的夜店小公子一块儿来的，约摸是被强拉上的猎艳对象，舞池不去酒也坚决不接，转过身来冲张晏恺犹犹豫豫开口要一杯甜牛奶。张晏恺没憋住笑，跟那群闹闹嚷嚷围着青年要拉他下场的小少爷们插科打诨，总算是把人暂时保下来了。

“不好意思，我沾酒就醉。”

青年像是有些抹不开脸地冲他小声解释，可这打个火都能把空气点燃的酒吧里哪来的甜牛奶，张晏恺倒腾半晌才翻出几盒用来调甜品sauce的纯奶。

“给你加点咖啡糖包？”

青年反应了片刻，点点头同意。

要说夜店真就是混脸的场子，好货色又稀得见到，一个个眼光养得刁钻毒辣，就这么一小会儿张晏恺已经替他打发走三五个上来搭讪的，言下之意就是我看上了，你们排队。青年有些忐忑地小口抿着牛奶仿佛狗狗在抻着脖子舔水，一双似有烁动光芒的眼睛左右瞟着，半晌才抬起头来去看搽着杯子的张晏恺。

“谢谢你。”

张晏恺笑了笑没吭声，青年语调里带着些南方的含蓄婉转与软糯，在嘈杂充满攻击性的氛围里显得尤为平稳软和，他刚刚讲的其实并不算托辞，张晏恺真有些看上他了。

“来，果汁续个杯。”

王琳凯把杯子怼到张晏恺跟前时，他还在计划着怎么循序渐进。这么多年的铁关系，两人只抬眼一个对视，对方什么龌龊意图就立刻了然于胸了。青年握着牛奶杯的指轻蹭了蹭，好奇偏过头看向笑得率直的王琳凯，这地方竟然还真有跟他一样不喝酒的。

“果汁是吧，小心别醉了。”

张晏恺察觉到青年投给王琳凯毫无警觉的目光，恨恨将起泡酒瓶口倒立着往杯里灌了进去，任由实打实的紫红液体超过安全线，白色泛粉的泡沫犹如泉眼般层层叠叠往外冒着，张晏恺语气淡漠将炸弹似的杯子塞回王琳凯手中。

“怎么…它在冒泡…。”

青年睁大了漂亮眼睛像只惊奇的猫般抬起自己爪子，指着王琳凯像堆了一坨沸腾的鲜奶油的酒杯发出困惑的声音，王琳凯一边在心里疯狂暴打张晏恺，一边毫不在意地笑着将满溢得不堪入目的杯沿塞进嘴中猛吸一口，顿时雪白柔软如同棉絮的泡沫像受到引力指引一股股尽数往他鼻尖脸颊扑来。

“哈哈哈，汽水，汽水。”

王琳凯呛得几乎一口气背过去，还要强撑着同青年摆手解释，张晏恺已经张大了嘴无声笑到吧台底下，今天这个仇算是彻底结了。

王琳凯本身就长得嫩，一脑袋脏辫和叛逆的街头打扮让他看起来就像个没成年的青春期男孩儿，青年看着王琳凯笑没了眼睛的模样，面上头一次有了些笑意，他抬手抽了吧台上一张面巾纸伸到人跟前，动作极其自然就替他把糊了一嘴的酒液擦去了。

王琳凯笑不出来了，练面部肌肉都僵硬成块，反倒是青年毫无知觉地像对待小孩子般仔仔细细给他擦拭着。

“不喝酒挺好的，但汽水也不能多喝，长身体应该喝牛奶。”

张晏恺像只板命的鱼笑得几乎整个人贴在地板上边，就凭今天这事儿，王琳凯再也别想在夜店里抬起头来。

“我。”

王琳凯一向闲不下来的嘴此刻支支吾吾吐不出个完整句子，青年将纸团揉皱了扔进垃圾桶，十分有耐心地放缓着表情回头瞧他，王琳凯一瞬间仿佛落入被高中老师点名答问的奇怪氛围。

“可是我喜欢喝甜的。”

青年闻言怔了怔，脸上居然挂出点不好意思的模样，眸色同暧昧灯光晕染成一片盈盈，王琳凯还没来得及看清他却已经将头转向张晏恺。

“我也喜欢甜的…所以拜托他帮我加了糖。”

青年齿尖轻扣住下唇冲张晏恺一笑，线条深邃的眼尾与嫩红色可爱唇角一同弯了，笑得张晏恺指尖直颤，若不是明白这人当真没那个意思，他一定会认为他在明晃晃地勾引自己。

“我叫张晏恺，你叫我晏恺就行。”

王琳凯还沉浸在刚才那个羞涩里带了些惹人欲意的笑容里，听得此言瞬间回神，怎么，张晏恺这是不打算让人给他了。王琳凯将手中玻杯不轻不重砸在吧台之上，比香槟杯庞大得多的重量与面积显得他动作很有些气势，张晏恺转头看向他，神色里尽是浮于表面的友好与和善，而目光却在清楚地告诉王琳凯，没门。

“蔡徐坤，你呢？”

蔡徐坤仿佛丝毫也未察觉两人之间的暗流涌动，含着笑转过头十分关切地询问起王琳凯，声音很轻，笑得也很浅，可他眼中分明是有一丝专注的。王琳凯不动声色瞥了瞥一旁脸色有些不好看的张晏恺，觉得赢了。

-

“王琳凯，我求你走开，你是丢人丢上瘾了吗？”

朱星杰整个五官都拧成了一团，和周彦辰两人像在躲避什么脏东西般连连朝后靠去，王琳凯手里捏着一盒白花花的纯牛奶正努力嘬着吸管，张晏恺和他说没糖了，凑合喝一下，然后王琳凯就在青年温柔的目光中插上奶盒边吸边转身走了。

“王琳凯。”

张晏恺有些不忿的声音从后边传来，王琳凯刚回头就被人劈头盖脸喷了一波口水。

“你想干嘛，泡他？装乖装得挺自然啊。”

王琳凯把盒里腻得有些发慌的牛奶一口吸完，四下里没找着垃圾桶，片刻后才捏着盒子扬起下巴，挂上惯常的漫不经心的痞笑开口回答，哪里还有刚刚扮傻充愣的单纯模样。

“你装温柔也装得挺顺手啊，别告诉我你不想泡他。”

张晏恺皱眉，刚要开口反驳却被朱星杰夺了话头。

“干什么，你们什么时候抢起人来了，不都轮流玩吗。”

“你不知道。”

张晏恺更烦躁了。

“那人是黄明昊他们拉来的，单纯得很。”

“那关你俩啥事？”

周彦辰攀着朱星杰肩膀瞧得一脸茫然，而旁边的王琳凯却在听见黄明昊的名字时紧紧皱拢了眉头。

“……”

张晏恺抿着嘴在原地站了半晌，到底还是没回答他，接着便泄气般摇摇手走了。

“你傻，摆明了晏恺打算捞他，不想让小鬼插手。”

朱星杰偏过头冲周彦辰压低了声音解释，周彦辰思忖片刻恍然大悟般点了点头，将目光挪向旁边一言不发的王琳凯。至于为什么不让王琳凯插手，他跟黄明昊那一伙人向来不太对付，说是见面就红眼也不为过，关系恶劣到一度让夹在中间两头不是人的张晏恺想要跑路。

“鬼，交给晏恺吧，捞不出来也不差这一个，黄明昊他们祸害的还少吗。”

王琳凯有些恍惚，周彦辰的声音像是从无垠天际外传来，模模糊糊却又在脑中萦绕不绝，不知过了多久，他才终于将这句半长不短的话消化完毕，像浪花在湿软沙地上拍出了搁浅的鱼，随之浮现的是蔡徐坤噙着笑意在灯光下明暗斑驳的脸，霎时间王琳凯心底那点沉寂许久的逆反再次翻涌出来。

“还真就差这一个。”

王琳凯面上似有些不明晰的冷淡笑意，将手腕一压便把奶盒朝身后抛去，划出一道弧线过后直直落上了周彦辰毛绒绒的头顶。朱星杰有些无奈地从他离去的背影上收回目光，将还扒在自己肩头发愣的周彦辰抖了下来。

“随他，别管了。”

“喔。”

周彦辰端起朱星杰的杯子抵上自己下唇，忽然对他们口中那人生出了点好奇心。

-

王琳凯再走回蔡徐坤所在的座位时，张晏恺已经重新摆出一摞光洁如新的半透明伏特加杯在吧台上边，圆滑的弧面将扫来的光一一折射向不同地方，蔡徐坤仍旧捧着剩了些底的牛奶老老实实坐得像一株挺拔葱兰，他身边捏住冰蓝色玻杯站立的人，正是黄明昊。

“坤，试试这个。”

蔡徐坤看着递到自己跟前在杯口中不断流转的透明液体，呛人刺鼻的辛辣味道直冲双眼，这酒度数绝对是不低的，蔡徐坤微微皱眉，正眼也不给地抬手将杯子抵开了。

“别闹，我不喝。”

他声音不大，动作却是实打实的拒绝，张晏恺和王琳凯同时提起了一颗心悬在半空，黄明昊哪里被如此拂过面子。张晏恺大脑飞速旋转着，还没来得及想出对策便见黄明昊将目光转向自己，隐匿在半长刘海下的双眼泛着些冰凉寒意。

张晏恺懂了，老规矩，下药。

真的要下吗。张晏恺将手心贴上一旁银灰色的冰桶试图让自己镇定下来，眼神飘飘忽忽扫过不远处看不清神色正面朝着这边的王琳凯，心一横牙一咬，抬臂将蔡徐坤手中的玻杯取了过来。

“那就不喝酒，再来点牛奶？”

蔡徐坤被不打招呼地拿走杯子后依旧神色柔和，眉眼微翘笑着冲他颔首，闪烁的视线有意无意朝自己身侧看去。张晏恺垂头盯着调酒台角落里黄明昊留下的正方形白色纸包，被阴影遮掩住的眸色里闪过一丝挣扎。

牛奶被打着旋倒入敞口的杯中，张晏恺眉头紧拧，在黄明昊逐渐凝聚的视线下一点点将纸包撕开。

四周依旧是嘈杂闹嚷又略微混乱的，这种事张晏恺干得多了，没有人注意他，蔡徐坤也没有在看他，可此时张晏恺却莫名有些心悸起来了。

“牛奶我喝完了，你是不是也该试试这个？”

奇异的凝滞氛围在一瞬间被人打破，张晏恺如释重负地抬头和黄明昊一齐向来人出声的方向看去，而蔡徐坤只是神色不变瞥着王琳凯推到自己跟前的，刚刚他搁在吧台上边的那杯紫红色起泡酒。

“好啊。”

张晏恺还没彻底放下的心，下一秒就又提了起来。那是酒啊，他表情扭曲努力朝王琳凯眨着眼睛，可王琳凯连余光也未分给他一点，只全神贯注盯着蔡徐坤看他抓起酒杯，下颚微抬就将酒液毫不犹豫地送进口中。蔡徐坤的脖颈曲线很漂亮，宽窄适中又线条流畅，仰头时喉结凸起的弧度就像是精心计算过般，可爱又抓眼。

一整杯都喝完了，从头到尾都被忽视的黄明昊看着蔡徐坤的侧颜神色有些捉摸不透，张晏恺还在百思不得其解地发愣，而面前本该是骗局主角的两人却连一丝异样也未流露。

“杯子好黏，我去洗个手。”

玻璃杯上的确有先前溢出的已经干涸的酒液，蔡徐坤没再和王琳凯有眼神接触，也不在乎有没有人回应自己，从转椅上蹦下来后便自顾自往洗手间的方向走去了。

张晏恺将手中纸包几乎揉碎，哽了又哽只想问问王琳凯到底怎么一回事，难道他采购的起泡酒真就是一瓶葡萄汽水。可黄明昊还在这，他只能憋下满腹疑问保持着自己一向的中立姿态扮演鸵鸟。

黄明昊脸色算不上好看，却也没有他想象中那么恼怒，对此张晏恺有些惊奇。王琳凯忽然将空了的酒杯一把推向黄明昊所站立的吧台那头，黄明昊没动，任由透明杯子在桌面擦出哧哧的声音稳稳停在自己手肘旁边。他没什么表情地抬头看向王琳凯，却收到一个意味深长的，里边还捎带了些滑稽的怪异目光。

黄明昊呼吸一滞，抬手就将自己冰蓝玻杯里的酒喝了个干净，而后当啷一声扔进王琳凯推来的酒杯中，什么话也没说转身便走了，背影看起来倒有那么点委屈味道。

“鬼，那…”

张晏恺一股子话快要在喉头上憋熟了，眼见黄明昊竟然就甘心离开，赶紧转过头去想好好盘问王琳凯，然而四下里一瞧，哪里还看得见人影。张晏恺将冰桶一顿。

“…靠啊…”

-

蔡徐坤双臂撑在冰凉的陶瓷洗手台边缘，他是真的没有一次性灌过这么些酒，跟张晏恺说的沾酒就醉倒也不算骗人，他现在就已经开始有些发晕了。镜子里的人皮肤白皙更衬得面色酡红，蔡徐坤又掬了把冷水揉到面上，侧头看着迟迟没有人走进的洗手间大门，片刻收回视线，微垂的碎发稍稍盖住已经被酒气熏红的眼尾。蔡徐坤无声叹了口气，转身拉开一扇隔间的门脚步虚浮着就往里走去。

然而刚刚踏上台阶，蔡徐坤便感受到后背抵来了一只手，正轻轻用力将自己往隔间里头推去，他有些慌，一个踉跄过后便神情恼怒转身想看明来人。

王琳凯正好背着手将隔间门锁上了，抬眼与蔡徐坤惊怒不定的视线交汇，冲他挑出个有些痞气的笑来。

“干嘛，喝了酒就这么凶？”

蔡徐坤神色空白地瞧了他半晌，视线一沉就松了劲坐到身后的马桶盖上，发昏沉重的脑袋让他语气实在是算不上好。

“知道那是酒你还给我喝。”

王琳凯表情有些无辜，迈步靠拢后就俯下身将蔡徐坤垂落的刘海向一旁撩去，仔细看着他耷拉的纤长睫毛在自己投下的阴影中轻轻颤动。

“知道那是酒你还喝？”

“不然怎么有机会…”

蔡徐坤的话下意识就要冲出口，察觉到不对劲后便赶紧打住了咽回肚里，面上红晕又深几分，抿抿唇将头拧向一边不愿再同他开口。

王琳凯乐得有些收不住，原来蔡徐坤真实模样是这么可爱的。

“刚刚装得挺像那么回事，我差点就信了。”

“你也是。”

蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地怼了回去，一点也没有被拆穿的羞恼，看起来真有些喝大了的意思。

“黄明昊是你什么人，居然愿意配合你来钓我？”

王琳凯对这事儿还是耿耿于怀，刚才黄明昊愿意忍气吞声就让他很是惊讶了，思索着要是自己没出手，他说不定还得演出戏把人亲自送上门来，这哪里是黄明昊的作风。

“我弟。”

蔡徐坤一个字也不愿多做解释，逼仄的空间和过度贴近的距离已经让他开始呼吸困难，再和王琳凯这样昏昏沉沉地待下去，蔡徐坤怕自己早晚要窒息。

“可以别待在这了吗…”

蔡徐坤刚刚偏过头想要抗议，就被王琳凯用力捏着下颌吻了上来。从不喝酒的人口中是浓郁的葡萄酒气，而常年混迹夜店的人口中却带了一股子牛奶味道，王琳凯将他摁在马桶的水箱上肆意交换甜涩又腻人的津液，暧昧而色情的水声在交错的破碎喘息里不时响起，逐渐充斥了整个狭小隔间。

“不在这你想去哪？”

王琳凯仍旧不舍得离开蔡徐坤的唇，讲话间还依然贴在上边轻轻磨蹭着。蔡徐坤原本就发晕的脑袋此刻更是完全找不着清醒的滋味，他扣住王琳凯肩膀抬头和人挨得极近，动作跟邀请实在已经差不了多少了，还未等蔡徐坤回答，王琳凯就已经替他做出选择。

“就在这里吧，我现在可没空和别人解释这事。”

蔡徐坤觉得喉咙很干，想不出哪怕一个字来反驳他。

“…随便你。”

-

那天晚上张晏恺始终没等来一个答案，只有黄明昊离开时过来和他讲了两句。

“买桶好点的奶粉放在店里，全脂加糖，钱我出。”

张晏恺忍了半天还是开口问了。

“那个蔡徐坤，怎么回事啊。”

黄明昊沉默，拿手指不断敲击着桌面像是在思考如何回答，张晏恺的心脏则跟着他的节奏一上一下不住跳动。黄明昊最后终于憋出了一个，在他看来比较贴切的形容。

“来钓凯子的。”

王琳凯的凯。

END.


End file.
